This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In performing various procedures, such as surgical procedures on a human patient, an imaging system may be used to image the patient. For example a fluoroscopic system may be used to emit x-rays from a source that is detected or received by a detector. Based upon the detection by the detector, images are generated of the patient. Certain systems are adapted for use during a procedure, such as the ARCADIAS® Avantic® Multi-Purpose C-Arm Imaging System sold by Siemens Medical Solutions USA, Inc. having a place of business in Malvern, Pa., USA.
Generally, a C-Arm imaging system includes a source generally opposed to a detector on a “C” shaped or curved arm that is fixed. The arm extends along an arc where the source is near one end of the arm and the detector at the other end of the arm. The C-Arm may be moved relative to the patient to acquire images at different relative positions, such as an anterior to posterior and medial to lateral image perspectives. The arm, however, of the C-Arm, is generally a fixed arc dimension such that ends of the arm are fixed relative to one another based upon the geometry of the arm.